A Jinchuuriki's Holocaust
by Cyrus Wheatley
Summary: Imagine The Fourth Great Shinobi War like WWII, where the Jinchuuriki are the targeted group by the elitist Akatsuki, who have a "Final solution" for the human sacrifices. Watch Naruto grow and learn to accept who he is and overcome the hardships that accompany A Jinchuuriki's Holocaust. Could be a tearjerker. Rate and Review! I have a poll on future pairing(s) check it out plz! M
1. Chapter 1

A Jinchuuriki's Holocaust

By: RukodaimeHokage

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden.

**Author's Note: This story had been swimming in my head for the longest time and due to to time, I have finally been able to write this. I hope you enjoy it!**

_10 years ago..._

The ground was coming fast; he was coming closer and closer, the wind rushing past his face, the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He tensed, anticipating impact, and just when he thought he would crash into the sandy ground, he swooped up and he came face to face to the sky a pleasant blue, clouds sluggishly moving by and the sun radiating its gentle warmth and life, before he was pulled down into again. He fell down toward the ground again, and then pulled back to where he started.

Naruto just had to win this jump contest. He just HAD to. He couldn't bear to lose again his best friend Sasuke again, not when they were at equal height with the swing set. With that thought, he propelled his short little legs, extending them and pulling them back as the swing moved back and forth. Naruto looked to Sasuke, who also glanced at him at the same time, with his jet black hair even messier than usual and a mischievous face that hinted Sasuke had something in store for his surrogate younger brother. As the swing pulled back, Naruto gave a last push to get that extra speed before the two brothers jumped at the same time.

At the high point of the swing, Naruto jumped from the wooden seat, high into the air. For a moment he experienced that sense of peace while he was swinging, the sky looked like in arms reach, like he could hold the sun in his pudgy hands and all he had to do was to extend a bit further…he closed his eyes and tried to reach the sun..Just a bit further

When suddenly, Naruto felt gravity take over and he opened his eyes to see the ground coming fast, this time with no swing and…

Face planted into the dirt.

His face erupted in pain as his face began to burn with the impact. In his mind he knew he lost, yet again, to his brother Sasuke and he knew he will hear about this all day at school and he would be embarrassed to no end….

Naruto painfully rose from the dirt, trying to avoid using his hands because of the small, yet painful cuts on them. His nose began to run and his eyes were burning. Suddenly he found himself crying profusely letting all his pain and frustration out, rubbing his eyes and face with his beaten hands. Not because he had just face planted into the dirt, but he lost!

"Oi! Naruto!" called Sasuke. The voice to Naruto sounded far away, distant. _He's probably going to call me something stupid…._ Which only made Naruto cry harder, his wailing even louder.

Footfalls against the sand were heard coming closer and closer to Naruto. As he put his hands into his face to cry some more, he felt another hand that didn't belong to him softly pull it away. Naruto immediately stopped crying and looked up to see his brother smiling up at him, his dark eyes didn't hold malice, but kindness.

"Oi, Naruto, lets get you home you blond baka" Sasuke laughed as he pulled Naruto to his feet. Sasuke made his way toward the parks gate when he noticed Naruto not moving from his spot. He turned to his brother to see a face with tear streaks and long strings of snot.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said while snorting all the mucus up his nose, making a loud, wet noise.

"Hm?"

"Did I win?"Naruto said hopefully, standing on his tippy toes and his hands clasped together in front of him, his eyes deep blue eyes flooded with hope and excitement.

Sasuke just gave a smirk to Naruto and walked back to the swing set, motioning for his brother to follow him with his head. There they saw in the sand, a clear face imprint of Naruto's face and body sprawled in an awkward position. Sasuke could help but give out a small giggle while Naruto gave out a long sign when he saw his handiwork just barely three feet away from the swing he was using. The duo then walked over to Sasuke's spot and saw it was almost at the edge of the sandbox, with his footprints clearly in the dirt. Naruto's frame visibly slumped when he looked at his brothers result of the contests. He knew he was about equal with his brother, but he practiced swinging for days, getting loud reprimands from his mother, especially when he stayed out later than usual, which not only got him no ramen for a week, but even his father, the villages mayor, would get even his privileges taken away. Naruto's fists tightened at the thought. It was supposed to be him! His father told him that if one worked hard enough, they would go far. But Sasuke..why does HE have to win at this when he worked so hard?! Naruto slowly looked to the sun setting, the sky slowly turning to a calm vermillion..wait the sun was setting?!

"NARRRUUTOOO!" the said person cringed, along with Sasuke. The duo slowly turned to see the legendary Red Hot Habenero stomped toward them, wielding a wooden spoon, complete with bunny slippers, a blue apron and yellow shirt. Her eyes became one of fire (imagine the anime fire-eyes they do). The Yondaime Mayor of Konoha Village was seen cowering behind one of the gates poles, sweat dropping and privately praying his son wont get punished that badly…

Naruto laid in his bed, looking up at the ceiling, which reflected the street lamp outside his bedroom, his hands behind his head. For what seemed to be the hundredth time, he gave a long sign. Sasuke beats him in a swinging contest, his mother decides to not cook ramen and let him starve, and his father suddenly sides with his mother. No more playing with Sasuke, no more ramen..his day truly took the worst turn in a long while. He rose from his bed, which gave a quiet sweat, meandered to his window. The moon was out, a calming sight, its benevolent white light, somewhat soothing his frustration. His eyes wandered to the stars above. Naruto opened the window and stuck his head out the window leaning on his hands, which was folded under him, the cool night air finishing the job of removing his anger and frustration and replaced it with an inner peace. He drank in the crisp air and looked at the constellations his mother once showed him, on a calm night like this. Kushina, to him, had just as much knowledge as Minato when it comes to things, naming almost every star and planet in the sky with eagerness and reverance. They laid on a small hill on a rare night when Minato was out working, sharing a blanket together, a mother and son moment.

"Mommy, what's the name of that star?" asked a very young Naruto, a stubby finger pointed to Sirius.

"That, Naruto-kun, is Sirius! The brightest star and the most beautiful star. Just like you! Kushina gave Naruto a peck to his forehead, which caused him to blush and hug his mother more fiercely. Naruto looked up to her mother, who still looked up at the sky. Her sky blue eyes reflected the stars above and a grin on her face. Her crimson hair was tied up in a ponytail, which revealed more of her slender, womanly face. Naruto was proud to have such a beautiful mother.

Suddenly a loud crash was heard from below him and Naruto was stolen from his little dream. Momentarily confused, he looked down to see black hooded figures striding toward his house. The noise came from a neighboring house, where more of these menacing figures strode out of, carrying off large human sized bags over his shoulder, which were squirming an thrashing about. One of them, who carried two people on both shoulders, dropped them uncerimoniously to the ground with an audible thud and then a flurry of movement before he heard:

KATON: GOUKAKYOU NO JUTSU!(hope I spelled it right)

Immediately a massive ball of hot inferno erupted from the figure. The heat was so immense, Naruto started to sweat profusely despite the cold air and because it was so close to his house, he cowered inside his room, shutting the window. Then his heart skipped a beat when he heard something.

The house was abruptly in a ruckus. Naruto froze and traced the source of the noise directly below his room, where the kitchen was located. He had to warn his parents of the danger.

Naruto, his hand shaking horribly, grasped the doorknob and forced the door open, colliding the wall, and made a run for his parents room down the hall. He burst into their room to see them fast asleep, Kushina sprawled out on most of the bed, hair everywhere, her mouth wide open an a small waterfall of saliva trailing onto her husband's hair while Minato seemed ready to fall off the other side, clutching the bed. How they managed to sleep through all this commotion and danger was beyond him, but he took in a deep breath, his chest rising when he shouted.

"DADDY! MOMMY!"

Immediately, the couple's eyes opened, but it was Minato who seemed already alert. He rose from his bedside and strode to his closet and opened it rummaging through, his eyes with serene determination. Kushina took a little longer to get up, before she saw Naruto standing in the doorway, a small frame shaking with fear and ready to burst to tears. She beckoned to him before enveloping him into a bone crushing hug, stroking through her sons thick, blonde hair with her fingers.

"Kushina, its time." Minato said.

The two broke apart and looked toward the legendary Yondaime, the Yellow Flash of Europe, Minato Namikaze.

Gone were his usual clothes and was replaced with military fatigues. Gone were the usual sandals he wore, instead, black sturdy boots adorned his feet. He wore a white cloak with orange flames that bordered the hem of the cloak with the word "Yondaime" going vertically down his back. On his head, he wore a military fatigued headband to keep the hair out of his face, with a Leaf shaped logo on the front. He was the definition of calm, Minato looked like he was in his element, his noble face stoic.

Kushina gave one more hug to her son before striding quickly to her closet. Naruto stared after her with longing.

"Naruto Namikaze"

The said person cringed. His father rarely used his last name, only when he was in serious trouble. His father stooped down to him and gave him a warm smile, giving his beloved son a warm hug.

"Naruto, I want you to be brave. Be strong. There will be times when, things get tough. I want you to get tougher. People would always push you down, spit on you, make fun of you because of who you are and what you have. I want you to never, ever listen to them. You are Naruto Namikaze! Said Minato, his whole face going back to that sincere countenance. A large explosion was heard outside, followed by multiple others that shook the house, dust falling and things falling over. There were more chaos downstairs, and the sound of heavy footfalls were heard, coming up the stairs.

Naruto started to cry, tears brimming to the surface and spilling over, streaking over his whisker marks. He started to bawl, shaking with grief. What happens if he couldn't do it? What happens if he can't be strong like his father? What was happening? Who were these mean people? Taking his friends and fellow villagers? Why would they be so mean? Why…

Naruto's wailing was stopped by a familiar body coming close to his own. His mother, Kushina, joined in the family hug.

"Naruto-kun, I love you, sooo much. It is beyond words to how much I love you. Remember how I told you how far the sun was to Earth?" Naruto nodded, pressing his shoulder into both his parents torsos. I love you that much. That much times infinity. You are my child, our child, and I promise you that everything will be ok." Kushina fought to keep her voice steady and hide the tears. She must be strong, for her beloved son!

A loud crash was heard down the hall, the source sounding like it came from Naruto's room. The little family broke away reluctantly, Naruto looking up at his parents. The two looked so calm, Minato drew a three pronged kunai out of his pouch while Kushina pulled out a standard one, holding the weapons in front of them. He wished he was like them, but why does he cry so much?

Minato looked at his son again, who began to cry softly. He just wanted to envelop his son in a hug and never let go, assure him that he will be there for him, forever and ever. But duty called.

"Naruto, listen to me." Minato said coldly.

"…yes Daddy?" sniffed Naruto.

"Hide in my closet. Never, I mean never, leave the closet until you hear absolutely nothing. Nothing at all. Is that clear? " said Minato.

Naruto gave a nod and he slowly walked to his father's closet on the opposite side of the room as both his parents watched him. The house shook again, causing Naruto to fall to the hard wood floor. Both parents flinched and made their way to their son before stopping themselves again, pain etched on their faces.

Naruto managed to crawl into the tiny space that was the closet. He snuggled himself into the corner, lying down where he saw his mother promptly close the door, putting him in darkness, while a sliver of light came out of the crack between the doors. Despite the loud noises coming from outside, Naruto couldn't help fighting off sleep. He had to stay awake! No time to slack off when his parents were being brave! He couldn't! He mustn't! He…Naruto's mantra failed to keep him awake as he fell fast asleep, pulling the familiar smelling shirt that belonged to his father toward him and using it as a blanket.

**Author's Note: Sorry if my sentences are butchered, school is doing a number one me and ill go back to revise it but voila! The first chapter of **_**A Jinchuuriki's Holocaust**_**. I hope you like it and Ill try to update ASAP. Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcomed!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A Jinchuuriki's Holocaust

By: RukodaimeHokage

**A/N: Here is Chapter 2 like I promised. Enjoy and please review my work, it really helps me out a lot if you could leave one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden**

The sounds of birds chirping were heard, the sweet sound resonating though the small village that was named Konoha. The sun's rays touched the rooftops of the small village, the trees, the ground. The dew that collected on the lawn shone like crystals the moment the sun hit them, exploding in a kaleidoscope of benevolent light. The air was crisp, the kind that when one breaths in, taking in a full breath of sweet air, and exhales again, instantly renewing the soul. But in the village of Konoha, the air was tainted by a dirty, ugly smell. The smell of smoke. Its dark smoke rose high into the sky from various areas of the village. One could also detect that fifth sense, that feeling of dread and despair reverberating from the area also.

Naruto Namikaze, for one thing, was enveloped by despair.

After falling asleep through most of that fateful night, Naruto woke up to the sound of someone calling off in the distance.

"..helloo..?"

"..anybody..?"

"….help me…"

Naruto slowly aroused himself awake. His body was sore from sleeping in an uncomfortable position, resisting movement. He was suddenly wide awake. Memories flooding through his mind like a busted dam. Flames, dark-hooded people, screaming and shouting, explosions, his mother and father…

"Momma…please… help me…" said the voice. It sounded like a young girl.

Naruto peeked through the crack in his father's wardrobe to see a little girl who looked like his age in the distance walking perpendicular to his sight of vision, half naked, with her hair tousled and singed, limping slowly by his hiding spot. He had to help her.

"Oi! You there!" Naruto shouted through the crack in the wall. He knew his voice wouldn't carry far, but he had to try.

The girl turned around slowly looking to find the source of the voice. But what he saw made him scream silently and stare in shock.

Half of her face was blistered and crimson, the skin and hair completely gone, revealing raw muscle tendons and bone. Her teeth were visible, darkened. Various places of her face bled. Her eyelid fluttered feebly, and a trickle of blood escaped from it. Naruto cowered in fear, wishing he did not witness what he just saw. He buried himself in his makeshift blanket that was his father's favorite shirt, trying to rid of the horrendous image that was seared into his memory. He heard soft crying and the girl shuffled away, her limping footsteps fading away into the deathly silence. Naruto then attempted to open the wardrobe but found the doors steadfast. The doors could not open. Could he be trapped here forever? His father's wise words echoed through his conscious and then he held a new resolve. Rummaging through the wardrobe, he came across the same kunai his father had in one of the coats. Upon closer inspection, it was a three-pronged kunai; each pronged curved upwards with the middle one the longest prong. The handle had some inscription on it that he couldn't make out in the lighting of the wardrobe. The handle felt right in his hand, soothing, and gave him inner peace, contrary to the fragile calm he was holding not too long ago. This was his fathers. The only thing that gave him a shimmer of hope in this desolate nightmare.

Naruto looked around the wardrobe some more and spotted the hinges screwed in the wall and adjacent to the door. Using the kunai's longest tip, he managed to unscrew the hinges off with it, like a screwdriver. The door suddenly gave way when the last screw gave out. The door pushed away the charred black wood that blocked his door. What he saw made him gape in shock

His house was totaled.

Naruto could only stand in shock and take in the surrounding environment. His house, his home, his family's home, was gone. Completely gone. Blackened remains of the support beams and the brick chimney was all that remained of the once mighty mansion of the Namikaze family, with only one occupant left. Him. Naruto just wanted to dive back into the wardrobe again after learning about this harsh revelation, curling into a small ball and cry to the end of his days. His mother and father were gone, his house, the village, no one was here, except that girl…..

In a daze, Naruto walked out of the remains of his house and onto the street, stumbling and carefully stepping on stable pieces of burnt debris. He turned around to see the remains of his house. His safe abode was safe no more. Gone were the once mighty walls that made him feel safe at night, gone were the toys he used to play and share with Sasuke. Gone was the kitchen where he and his family enjoyed countless bowls of ramen…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto meandered through the village for what seemed like hours. The sun was punishing, scalding to his skin, and his tongue was parched. Sweat rolled off his tiny frame. He encountered others who seemed to be in a state of shock as he is, some even worse off. One woman cried horribly in front of her house, tearing out her hair, piercing screams echoed throughout the house. Her wails stabbed into his heart, making him tear up also, clenching his fathers kunai harder in his hand. He met a man, who kept rambling about his son who had a dream of becoming the mayor of the village, who personally knew the Yondaime, wringing his bloody wrists and bursting into fits of weeping before he would resume his digression of his deceased son who laid beside him. The last sight was truly heart wrenching, almost making him collapse in tears and curl up in fetal position. A baby, who wailed in the arms of its dead mother, who looked like she died in the most horrible way possible….

Soon he found himself in the middle of the village where the statues of the past mayors stood, his father looking imposing as ever. In the square he saw people again. People who looked sane, unscathed, something that looked familiar in this terrifying nightmare. They seemed to be gathered around something, or someone…the center of attention. Suddenly a loud scream was heard.

"NO PLEASE, NOT MY MOTHER! NOT MY FATHER PLEASE! FOR THE LORDS SAKE I WILL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU! PLEASE NOT THEM..not themmm please…" those last words were choked out in a sob and violent breathing. By this time Naruto pushed past the growing crowd to see something that an eight year old should not see.

An execution.

Sasuke's parents were stopped down, facing the crowd. By their expressions it looked like they looked down at the crowd, almost sneering at the crowd. On the left were men holding down their two kids Itachi and Sasuke.

Itachi was a mess. He fought against his restrainers like a wild animal, calling out to his mother and father to acknowledge him. Sasuke cried silently, tears leaking out of those onyx eyes, occasionally hiccupping. When Naruto made his way to the front, the Uchiha couple's sneer grew even more, their eyes transitioned from onyx to crimson. The executioner roughly pushed them down to the block, their blood red Sharingan's making eye contact with Naruto's cerulean ones as both of their heads laid on the same block

"Heil Pain! Pain to the world!" the couple shouted before the axe converged on their pale necks.

The scene kept replaying and replaying in his head. Their heads fell effortlessly off their necks, a clean cut. The metallic scent of blood became apparent in the air, making Naruto retch and vomit all onto the floor. He started to cry violently, but not as loud as Sasuke's. His brothers screaming only pushed him into a deeper state of despair and sorrow. It hurt Naruto the most to witness his brothers parent's die so easily, but it pained his heart to hear Sasuke weep uncontrollably.

Naruto looked up and saw Itachi no longer crying anymore. His eyes were still puffy, but they looked glazed over, like he was in a dream as the siblings walked off the platform.

"Bring him here. He is next" a raspy voice said.

An old man pointed to Naruto and menacing men with emotionless animal masks came toward him…

**A/N: Hope the last part didn't sound rushed, and I apologize that this was shorter than the last one. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A Jinchuuriki's Holocaust

By: RukodaimeHokage

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. I am back with another chapter of **_**A Jinchuuriki's Holocaust. **_**I have seen this story has taken off quite a bit with over 200+ views, which is great, but out of those 200+ readers, only one reviews my work... I mean seriously, 200+ readers and one reviewer? You guys can do better than that. Please, review, and comment. The little effort of showing that you read it and had something constructive to say really helps me a lot! Amway's, onward to the story!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden.

Danzo was an old man. An old man who had seen through the good and bad times, the highs and lows, and all in between in his long life. He has witnessed the rise and fall of mayors of his precious village, and like the old saying goes, one never stops learning until they lay on the deathbed, inhaling the last breath before the angels claim you. Danzo is the wisest man in the village, some may say, age came with knowledge and that was true. Danzo was critical in many key moments that have always steered the village in the right direction, once convincing the enemy to spare them whilst they rampage all along the continent, leaving the village unscathed. A legendary figure of Europe and since the Yondaime was MIA, the villagers unanimously named him Godaime of Konoha. Many villagers would follow him blindly like sheep to a slaughterhouse, when one, or the whole mass dies, nothing is questioned. In this case, when he chose Naruto Namikaze as the next person to be put to death, most agreed, while others were a little more doubtful why an 8 year old child was to be executed for no apparent reason.

Those faces, those emotionless masks terrified Naruto. They just..had no emotion in them at all. In such a grim moment like this, those masks..who watched him with passiveness only frightened him more. As if there was no hope left at all..that his death was a sure fact like the sun rising and setting…

His breath quickened, faster and faster, his little chest beating harder and harder, his heart sensing the fact that it was going to be still in a moment, and it was trying to pump a lifetime into these last moments. He started to tremble, feeling the sickening nausea coming on again. They had their hands out, slowly coming to take him forever. Sasuke roared at the towering figures, running at them with a drawn fist. Like flicking a bug off their shoulder, Sasuke went flying back to the arms of his brother Itachi, who still had a glazed, dreamy look in his onyx eyes. Naruto backed away slowly, clutching his father's kunai in front of him, the blade in a haphazard defensive position, when he was grabbed by the shoulders of one burly man from the crowd and pushed forward, Naruto now wept in the man's chest, begging the man to release him, protect him from these bad people. The man, disgusted because his shirt was stained, roughly tosssed Naruto onto the stage, where the collision knocked the wind out of his lungs. He laid there with a blank face, looking up at the sky that, just yesterday, he saw with a gleeful smile. But as of now, tears rolled down his face, struggling to let in the vital lungs into his lungs. With no resistance, the masked men put Naruto besides Danzo. They snatched the kunai from him, causing Naruto to shriek, almost in pain, when the only thing that provided him comfort was taken. He earned a slap to the face, a backhand, by Danzo. The stinging on his cheek burned..and with the momentum of the slap, he fell on the floor. Then Danzo cleared his throat.

"My friends, we must put this boy to death…why you may ask? Because this war is about him, it was caused by him and others like him. You have lost everything last night, your homes, your family, loved ones, friends, and our livelihood, to those hooded men. Who are these hooded men? The Akatsuki, a heroic group whose wish is to annihilate these kind of people. They call them Jinchuuriki." He said with a raspy, throaty voice.

A jinchuuriki? What was that? Who was that? What does it mean? Naruto, through the pain, strained to listen to Danzo's speech.

"They are human sacrifices. Once upon a time they were human, they made a contract with the devil himself in order to gain godlike powers, a demon! The very same demon that attacked us 8 years ago! Our Yondaime told us he vanquished it, eradicating the pestilence off the face of the earth. But he lied to us! Instead he made a human sacrifice, a Jinchuuriki into his own son! His own son! Under our noses for almost a decade! We will bring him to justice and send him back to the devil, to the fiery pits of eternal damnation! TO HELL!"

_I am..a jinchuuriki?_ Naruto thought to himself. _I..am the devil? I was the demon that attacked the village 8 years ago? My daddy lied to me? _His vision slowly watered, and he sobbed softly to himself, not wanting to be hit again by that mean old man…

_**Lies… **_a unknown voice said. The voice sounded ancient, powerful, and sage-like.

Naruto in his sorrow, only took this as a sigh of the him being the devil, cried harder.

The crowd erupted in cheers and Naruto was grabbed roughly by the arms and moved to the front and center of the stage, his feet dragging. As he approached the bloody block, a man emerged from the crowd, with long silvery hair done in a ponytail, red kabuki robes and a large scroll tied to his back.

"Danzo! You cannot do this!" he shouted. Naruto's apparent savior looked angry.

"Yes I can! I am the Godaime! Whatever I say, whatever I utter, is law. My word is law, and that law is to benefit the people! Executing this demon will save us all from the impending war with the Akatsuki! We must, no we are _impelled_, to rid of this demon! For the sake of the village!" Danzo shot back.

" But a child Danzo? A CHILD? Nonetheless the son of the Yondaime! That is absurd!" the silver-haired man said, trying to not let his anger show. His hand kept twitching to his kunai pouch.

"The ends justify the means Jiraiya. One death to save hundreds is affordable!" Danzo screamed, the raspy voice preventing him from getting any louder.

" If you can recall, no one was to be executed unless the offender is tried by a jury in court! If memory serves, you were there when he wrote it! You signed it!" the silver-haired man yelled back, stomping his feet in frustration.

Naruto couldn't believe this. Someone was defending him! He wasn't going to die! He watched the verbal tennis match between the two men.

Danzo, by this time standing up from his seat, was about to shout out is counterargument when he sat down again slowly.

"That is indeed correct. Let the brat run free. The Akatsuki will deal with him when they arrive here, I have no interest in him anymore." Danzo whispered. He rose again with the aid of his cane, shuffled offstage with his henchmen in tow.

The men dropped Naruto to the ground and strode away. He couldn't believe what just happened. He was just dangling by a spiders thread over the jaws of death, when this red clad man saved him. Naruto scrambled to his feet, ignoring the pain he had sustained and jumped off the stage and into the fast emptying sqaure. The man was nowhere in sight. Sasuke and Itachi were also gone also. All that remained was the various pieces of trash skittering across Mayor's square. As Naruto strode away, he spotted the kunai not far from the stage. Limping toward it, he scooped the weapon up and looked to the sun, which was setting into one of the streets that led to the center of the village. His parent's words relayed back to him. _Be strong. Don't let anyone knock you down. Always get back up…we believe in you and we love you…._Gripping the handle tightly and with a new resolve in his mind, he walked confidently down the street and into the sunset.

**Author's Note: That's a wrap folks! If you already did, please leave a review for this story or any of the chapters, it really helps me out a lot guys! Chapter 4 will come soon! Just to let you know, this story will take place in Europe, in this world, just subtract weapons of mass-destruction and replace it with chakra and shinobi from the anime. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
